


The Peace Within Chaos

by jessunnie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie
Summary: Seongwoo has been having trouble sleeping, subsequently messing up his mood, stamina, and work. Minhyun just wants to help.





	The Peace Within Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is good enough for you, Mr. Prompter! <3

Exhausted.

 

Sprawled on the floor, breath ragged, eyes closed and limbs flaccid with fatigue, Seongwoo could feel the beginning of a burning pain that was spreading to every part of his body now that the adrenaline of their energetic dance had died down. Opening his eyes slightly, he let them roam lazily across their practice room. He could see he was not the only one tired, but clearly he’s the one in the worst condition.

 

It hurt to even think about moving from this spot. His body was not responding to his commands, sure his arms were twitching, but still they barely moved when he willed them to propel himself to a sitting position. It took a couple of tries until he finally managed the strength to lean his back on the wall, spreading his sore legs apart. Right now, all he wanted was to cry from the sheer agony that his body had been put through.

 

To make matters worse he had been having bouts of insomnia, staying up late bleary eyed, his exhaustion impeding his one desire to get a successful full night of sleep. Could you believe that? Too tired to get sleep! They already didn’t get that much sleep through their packed schedules. He couldn’t afford the luxury of denying his body and mind those privileged small intervals of rest they got.

 

He couldn’t stay like this. Their comeback was close, and these practices would only be more frequent from now on. The new choreography was full of powerful and precise moves that required lots of control and stamina. They’ve been rehearsing it for more than two hours, trying to hone their skills for the MV filming next week. He couldn’t afford to be this far behind. He sighed. _This is no good._

 

Sensing a presence above him, he opened one eye to see two beautiful fox-like eyes staring right back at him followed by a small smile. He managed to give a minimal grin in response, still trying to catch his breath.

 

“Hey, Seongwoo. Water?” with an arm stretched and a bottle in hand, Minhyun kept staring for a couple of seconds waiting for some acknowledgment on Seongwoo’s part.

 

“Can you give it to me? I would take it, but my muscles aren’t cooperating with my brain”, his dry throat was so sore it begged for water but his arms felt completely useless to do anything about it at the moment.

 

Sighing, Minhyun assented with his head getting closer, just between his legs, kneeling into his personal space as he lifted the bottle to his mouth. Looking intently at Minhyun, Seongwoo gulped heartily in his rush to quench his thirst, droplets of water running through his chin. But one big gulp gone wrong threw him into a coughing fit.

 

“You okay?” asked a worried Minhyun as he stood, taking the bottle away from his face and giving him little taps on the back in an attempt to cease the vigorous coughing.

 

“Yeah...thanks.” He answered hoarsely, only noticing then that they were the only two left in the practice room. The other members had already all left to go to the lobby where their van was waiting to take them home.

 

He made a pleading face, all large eyes and pouting lips, eyeing Minhyun as he beseeched softly “Could you..?”, raising both of his arms with evident struggle.

 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Minhyun said, using his hands to lift Seongwoo off the ground with little effort. “Don’t make that face. You look like a giant baby.” he chuckled, scanning the other’s whining expression.

 

“It hurts, Minhyunie. It hurts everywhere.” He grumbled, pain flashing through his face as he threw himself at Minhyun, who caught him pronto, steadying them both.

 

“Lean on me, old man. I’ll get you to the van.” spoke a good-natured Minhyun to an annoyed Seongwoo that humphed at the audacity of his friend but complied encircling his arms on Minhyun’s taller frame, dragging his tired feet slowly through the corridors with his added assistance.

 

“You’re older, just so you know...” Ong muttered petulantly, making a huge effort to put one foot in front of the other, one step at a time.

 

“Ugh...and so heavy too.” Minhyun complained playfully, pretending he didn’t hear the other’s grumbles. “Your looks are so deceiving.” His following taunt hid a grin, fishing for a reaction.

 

“Excuse me! This is the body of a model.” Seongwoo retorted. “I’ll have you know that this is a much requested body by tons of brands.” he gestured faintly to his own torso. “You better be careful while transporting this fine product. It’s fragile.” he said, smiling smugly.

 

Minhyun laughed candidly behind the back of his palm. He couldn’t help but feel cheerful around his friend. Only Seongwoo could elicit such a lively response from him so fast. It was one of his best traits, he thought. One would argue that his sculpted good looks would be his most distinguished feature, but not to Minhyun... to him, it was Seongwoo’s humorous self that made his heart beat faster inside his rib cage.

 

When they finally reached the company’s entrance, all the members were already entering the van and their manager waving for them to come over quicker. Ong tried to walk faster but his legs gave out and he closed his eyes readying himself for the fall, but a lean arm circled his waist from behind turning his body in the process, holding him before he reached the ground.

 

His eyes found Minhyun’s startled ones, his heart lurching into his mouth from the sheer shock of the action Minhyun had just performed so naturally (not to mention the compromising position they had now found themselves in).

 

“Hey, Minhyun, quit playing knight in shining armor for the fair maiden over there and get in the van. We all dying here!” Sungwoon yelled with an evil smirk on his lips.

 

With his ears red from the teasing, a flustered Minhyun got Seongwoo upright quickly and shoved his hands into his pockets in a surreptitious manner. Opting for playfulness to diffuse the sudden present tension, Seongwoo looped his hands around Minhyun’s arm and put on a comical face, with a high-pitched voice for emphasis “My saviour!”

 

“Come on, the guys will kill us if we make them wait another minute.” Minhyun laid a hand on his back, supporting his weight and helping him get into the van with care. They sat on the only two remaining seats next to each other, their bodies drained from sheer amount of effort they’d just poured into their practice.

 

It started to rain… little droplets rolled down the window and Minhyun followed their path with his fatigued eyes. He let his head fall back on the car seat, sighing in appreciation for the pitter-patter sound of the rain that invited his mind and body to rest. Stretching his long legs and crossing his feet, he stared at the roof of the car humming an old song when he felt a heavy weight land on his right shoulder –

 

Seongwoo.

 

“Don’t stop...I was enjoying that. What song is it? Sounds familiar.” Seongwoo’s voice sounded muffled, humming the melody again from where Minhyun had left.

 

“Oh, are you still awake? It’s Stand by You, an old TVXQ song.” Minhyun kept his voice low on purpose so he was sure he wouldn’t disturb the other members who may have already fallen asleep (or started to play with their phones). Still, it didn’t matter – whether it was resting their bodies or entertaining their tired brains, Minhyun didn't want to bother them.

 

“Hmm...” Ong murmured appreciatively. “It’s very nice...I’m so tired but I haven’t been able to get some actual _sleep_ lately.” He complained, yawning deeply.

 

Minhyun had noticed that.

 

Seongwoo’s appearance had shifted slightly over the past few weeks and the clear signs of sleep deprivation had gotten Minhyun worried. Seongwoo appeared to be wilting right before him and Minhyun felt helpless. His friend’s bright eyes turned sunken, Seongwoo’s winning witty attitude turned painfully snappy, he was slimmer than Minhyun had ever seen before and so – obviously tired all the time. The Seongwoo he knew was all about bursts of energy and cheery playfulness. This empty shell version of Ong Seongwoo was worrisome and Minhyun knew he needed to do something about it. He couldn’t just let him deteriorate over another week.

 

“Sing it for me? Maybe then the sleepiness will come soon”. Seongwoo said in a small voice, looking up to him, from his shoulder.

 

“Sure.” Minhyun agreed, slowly starting to sing the chorus in the softest of whispers.

 

_No matter where you are,_

_No matter who you are being with,_

_No matter what kind of dream you are dreaming of,_

_Or what you are doing and laughing at,_

_I will be here forever._

_Even now, I right am here,_

_Believing in a day that we will meet again._

 

Seongwoo felt himself relax, drowning in the sound of Minhyun’s soothing voice as it reached into his ears, a soft caress, evoking tingles down his spine. Even if he wasn’t quite able to understand Japanese at all, the emotion behind this song was exquisitely conveyed when sang by Hwang Minhyun. Everything about him was just so - “Beautiful..." Minhyun turned his head to him just as he finished the verse. "The song, I mean.” Phew, Seongwoo saved himself from that awkward moment quickly.

 

“Yeah...it has a really special meaning to me. It makes me reflect and think about what love is all about.” Minhyun revealed softly, smiling as he studied his hands.

 

“And what is that?” Ong asked curiously, turning to Minhyun, fully prepared for the other man to deliver his ‘what is love’ speech. He liked it when Minhyun talked about his beliefs, dreams and aspirations because – god – it was amazing how sure Minhyun was of himself and what he believed in. There was something about it that touched him deeply and made him want to follow Hwang Minhyun, pretty much anywhere he went.

 

After all, Hwang Minhyun’s charisma didn’t come from grand or passionate discourses that tempted you by persuasion – no – he just exuded an unshakable conviction that made you want that for yourself too.

 

“Constant cherishing. Unwavering devotion. Together or apart, it doesn’t matter. The feeling is superior to the adversities of life. It makes you try to be the best version of yourself for your partner. Their happiness comes first. Always.” Minhyun said looking at a random point ahead before he turned to look Seongwoo straight in the eyes with a thoughtful expression gracing his face.

 

“That only sounds beautiful if it’s mutual. Beautiful until it’s unrequited.” snorted Seongwoo. “You should want happiness for yourself too, right? At least, in the real world, it’s important to be a little selfish, even when it comes to love.” He declared, face wrinkling into a puzzled frown.

 

“I’m talking about ideal love, Ongie, not the mundane kind. The love that transcends our materialistic tendencies. Because love isn't about yourself, but the person you love.” Minhyun shook his head slowly, looking to the rain pouring outside, mind lost in reverie.

 

Seongwoo stared at him, at a complete loss for words. Instead, he just observed the ingenuity and maturity of the older’s words, thinking of how nice it would be to have someone to give all of himself to and to have someone be just as dedicated to him too. “That sounds lovely, if not a bit unrealistic, Minhyun. Your future lover is lucky to have you.” He took Minhyun’s hand in his, giving it a little squeeze and receiving the littlest of smiles in response.

 

They stayed silent for the rest of the ride, enjoying the soothing sound of the rain on the van’s roof with their hands resting against each other’s in a comfortable and understood sort of companionship.

 

When they reached their dorm building, Minhyun refused to go to his own dorm without first making sure that Seongwoo was fine and cozy in his own room. He was worried about his health and lack of sleep, and wanted to confirm that at least for today, Ong Seongwoo would have a good night of sleep – even if he had to resort to using all the sleep tricks that he’d had up his sleeves as a 6 year sunbae.

 

With help from Daniel and Minhyun, Seongwoo was able to get to his dorm on wobbly legs, throwing himself onto the couch as soon as he passed through the door.

 

“I think I might just lay here until the throbbing on my legs stop...or maybe forever. I don’t think I’m able to move anymore.” He managed to mumble, voice muffled by a pillow.

 

“Are you going to be okay, bro?” asked a concerned Daniel. “I already had a gaming night planned in the Parks’ room, but if you’re not feeling good, I can stay and keep you company.” He said scratching his neck.

 

“No, Niel, it’s ok. I know how little time off you get. You’ve been talking about this gaming night for days. Just go.” Ong replied with a forced smile. He had been able to deceive his roommate before and he hoped he could get away with it again now. No need to ruin Daniel’s night for his own troubles.

 

Daniel seemed to be weighing his options, hands clasped on the couch’s armrest, hesitant to leave his best friend behind when he felt a hand on his shoulders making him turn over to its owner.

 

“Yeah, Daniel. I’ll take care of him. Go have some fun.” Minhyun smiled to the younger patting his back lightly.

 

“If you don’t mind and hyung is staying, I’ll just leave then. Thanks, hyung. I’ll pay you back”. Daniel gave Minhyun a quick hug with the brightest smile on his face. Minhyun barely had time to react, eyes following the younger silhouette that was already out and into the corridor with the speed of light.

 

“What is this? I don’t need babysitting. I can take care of myself!” Seongwoo rebelled, sulking from his sofa. He was a grown up. He could very well manage some pain and a little lack of sleep. He just needed a bit of...a bit of...he wasn’t sure of what he needed a bit off, since nothing he had tried had actually been successful, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle it. He could!

 

“Yeah...and you’ve been doing such a wonderful job!” Minhyun snorted, sarcastically. Okay, now Seongwoo was a tad bit upset. “Fix that frown or you’ll get wrinkles and ruin your perfected ‘I’m so handsome’ look that everybody is so fond of.” Minhyun said going into the kitchen to look for something that would help make Seongwoo fall sleep.

 

“Do you think so too?” he heard Seongwoo’s voice from the living room.

 

“What?” He retorted back, going through the shelves, looking for some comfort food or maybe a hot beverage of some sort.

 

“That I’m so handsome.”

 

Minhyun rolled his eyes at Seongwoo’s attempt of stroking his already huge ego. _Oh, look at this!_ A cabinet full of options for drinks. He wondered idly if Daniel would mind that he went through it.

 

“Are we fishing for compliments now?” Minhyun put only his head out of the kitchen staring at Seongwoo shameless face.

 

“Indulge me.” Seongwoo smiled sheepishly, sprawling out onto the couch comfortably – surrounded by a pillow fortress.

 

“Fine...you are the personification of Adonis on Earth. We are all so blessed to look at such perfection up close every day.” Minhyun revealed, half mocking in his knowledge that Ong wouldn’t be able to discern the depth of truth that lay behind his words.

 

He kept searching for something to eat, until he finally found something quick and easy that would perfectly do the job. The most versatile comfort food, jack of all trades of cuisine, the one and only –

 

_Ramen._

 

“Don’t mock me. It was a genuine question.” Seongwoo harrumphed, both amused and annoyed at Minhyun.

 

“And you just got a genuine answer. Why don’t you make yourself useful and find something for us to watch on TV?” Minhyun asked, as he looked for useful ingredients.

 

“Fine. What did you have in mind?” Seongwoo zapped through some categories on Netflix, mindlessly. The loud noises of pots and utensils clacking did get him mildly curious as to what Minhyun was doing in the kitchen, but his laziness had him rooted to the sofa, waiting for an answer from the other man.

 

“Anything sleep inducing, I guess.” spoke a busy Minhyun from the kitchen.

 

“Haha...funny.” Seongwoo muttered, chosen movie on pause, as he waited for Minhyun to join him. Thankfully, Minhyun had just emerged from the kitchen, pot of scalding ramen in one hand and a bottle of wine on the other. “Simple ramen goes with simple wine, or so I’ve heard.” Minhyun smiled.

 

“You don’t even drink, Minhyun.” Ong scoffed, shifting positions on the sofa to make space for Minhyun.

 

“I would! If a special occasion presented itself.” Minhyun shrugged, nonchalantly, putting the pot and the bottle over the center table before turning to head back into the kitchen.

 

“Movie night with me and ramen sound special enough for you?” Seongwoo raised his voice, the flirtatious innuendo clear in the invitation.

 

Minhyun stopped in his tracks on his way back, raising the two goblets in his hands. “What do you think?” Minhyun grinned, a winning smile gracing his face and brightening his whole being.

 

“What a charmer. You spoil me.” Seongwoo patted the place beside him, “Sit, sit. I can’t lose the opportunity of seeing Optimus Hwang getting drunk. That’s right, Minhyun: Transformers. You can thank me later”. Seongwoo just chuckled at him in amusement. Who would’ve imagined that someone that has as deep thoughts as Minhyun would pick Transformers out of all the Hollywood films in the world to be his favorite movie?

 

Hwang Minhyun really was such an interesting puzzle, one that he would love to figure out.

 

Minhyun only giggled pouring them wine and handing him one filled glass. “You know me so well...but how are you going to sleep with such a masterpiece on?” Minhyun plopped at his side, their goblets clinking as they toast and take a small sip of the wine. “Nobody is getting drunk tonight. You’re supposed to relax and get some rest, not wreck your body even more. By the way, how are your legs?” he said, patting the other’s thigh with a gentle squeeze.

 

Seongwoo was so entertained by their light banter that he had completely forgotten his legs were even hurting. “They are fine, just tired.” a long sigh followed his words.

 

Minhyun stopped drinking to put his glass to the floor and roll Ong’s pants up to reveal his hairy legs without any hesitation.

 

“What are you doing?” Seongwoo tensed up at the soft fingers threading through the muscles on his calves, working small circled motions into his knots.

 

“What does it looks like I’m doing? Ah… don’t answer it.” Minhyun picked up the mischievous look behind Seongwoo’s eyes. “I’ll just massage them while we wait for the ramen to cool down. Stop thinking too much of it.” He brushed Seongwoo off, but internally he is a little self-aware that this may not be normal friend’s behavior. He would’ve done the same for any member, right? Minhyun chose to ignore the nagging voice inside of his head telling him otherwise. He kept alternating between soft and hard pressure along the extension of Seongwoo’s right leg and before doing the same on his left leg.

 

Seongwoo admired Minhyun’s gentle and firm hands mesmerized by their movements. He looked up and observed how concentrated his friend was on his task, meticulous to the core. His heart warmed at Minhyun’s selflessness, his dedication at helping him and he suddenly felt so undeserving of such a wonderful friend.

 

_Friend?_

 

It dawned on him that maybe he didn’t just want Minhyun as a friend, maybe he wanted to kiss him, maybe he wanted to date him, maybe he wanted to sweep him off his feet.

 

But how would Ong Seongwoo ever make himself good enough to deserve Hwang Minhyun?

 

“Ok, all done. Feel any better?” Minhyun clapped his hands, happy for having made a semblance of a difference to Seongwoo’s exhaustion. At least, happy until he saw Seongwoo’s unreadable gaze upon him, making him shiver at the intensity of it. “What’s going on in this silly mind of yours? You’re weirding me out.”

 

That snapped him out of his daydream. Ong couldn’t tell what was really going through his mind, so he opted to give the other a half truth. “I zoned out...If I knew before your massage skills were so superb that you could make a person dream with their eyes open – I might have asked for it sooner.” Seongwoo said, making Minhyun blush lightly at the compliment.

 

“Aish...let’s just eat the ramen and watch the movie.” Minhyun got his goblet off the floor quickly and straightening his back beside his friend on the couch, trying to conceal his embarrassment.

 

Minhyun unpaused the movie and they got comfortable on their seats, laying cozily on the mountain of pillows. They watched it silently, only the sound of slurping and occasional laughter disturbing their quiet companionship. As the movie progressed, Ong’s head fell against the juncture of his friend’s neck, Minhyun’s arms instinctively enveloped his shoulders, his fingers threading through the other’s hair gently, keeping his caresses gentle and slow.

 

A light snore came from Ong’s mouth as the closing credits went up and Minhyun carefully detached himself from him, arranging the other into a more comfortable position, using the pillows to support his head. He got up, turning off the TV and cleaning the table, taking the pot and the goblets to wash in the sink. He then stored the bottle with the remaining wine in the refrigerator.

 

Satisfied that he got everything in place, he went into Seongwoo’s room and got a warm blanket to wrap the younger sleeping figure, his chest rising and falling with each intake of air. Brushing Ong’s hair from his eyes he admired his peaceful features. “Sleep well, Seongwoo. Stop worrying me and take care of yourself. Do you know how hard it is to see you wilt? I don’t want to watch anything but a full blossom Ongie from now on, ok?” He smiled, kissing his cheek delicately.

 

Seongwoo smiled involuntarily in his sleep, making something warm and fizzy bubble inside Minhyun’s chest, spreading all over leaving a tingling sensation. He watched in adoration as the other man slept, the love he felt so marvelous and unstoppable, that it couldn’t be contained nor did he fight the immense joy that radiated off his whole body, content that he was the one who was able to bring some peace to Seongwoo’s chaos.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first O/H fic and I really tried my best~ Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
